


网球队长的小跟班 17车

by Micah_Chris



Category: Stucky - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 22:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micah_Chris/pseuds/Micah_Chris





	网球队长的小跟班 17车

Barnes洗完澡用毛巾擦着头发走出浴室的时候在床上看见了一副美好的肉体，顿时瞪大双眼，Steve只半穿着一件白色浴袍侧躺在床上，领口大敞，胸膛还淌着水，听见声响后扭头望向浴室，不出所料看见呆若木鸡站在原地的Barnes，他伸出手指做出一个勾引的姿势，Barnes却不为所动。  
“怎么，我不够吸引力吗？”  
Steve实是知道的，Barnes只是害羞，但他不喜欢表现出来，喜欢用冷漠来掩饰一切。他瞬间回过神来，转身往门口走，Steve动作迅速跳起来，把他抵在墙上。  
“小帅哥，怎么这么快就要走了呢，是我不够努力吗？你是喜欢强硬一些的吗？”  
Steve手撑着墙壁，侧身调戏他的小男友，把头埋进他脖子里吸了几下，另一只手搂住他的腰。  
“Barnes，你真香。”  
Steve突然正色，转过Barnes的脸朝那说不出话来的小嘴亲下去。Barnes这次又想反抗，然后Steve并不给他这个机会，死死的把他定在原地，手抓上他的手臂都能感觉到他的身体正在发烫。Steve搂着推着把他扔到柔软的大床上，Barnes还没来得及坐起身就又被压了下去，Steve的脸近在咫尺，两人都能听到彼此急促的呼吸声，Steve满脸笑意，他终于能完完全全从内而外地拥有他的学长了！  
“学长，你有反应了。”  
Steve撑起身，意味深长地往Barnes穿着格子睡裤的裆部看，那里已经明显鼓起了一大包。  
“别看我，小混蛋。”  
Barnes被他的目光盯得发毛伸手护住了自己的宝贝命根，脸上的潮红已经扩散到了脖子上，心跳剧烈得都能看到胸膛的跳动。  
“你这么好看，不看你看谁？”  
Steve安慰性地给惊慌中的Barnes让他稳定下来，手抚上他的手慢慢掰开，用自己的手揉住了Barnes那勃发的小兄弟，慢慢地揉搓。Barnes先是颤抖了一下，随后便突然叫出了声，他意识到以后又闭上了嘴，可还是止不住鼻音的泄出。  
“这里隔音很好的，没关系，我想听学长叫出声来。”  
Steve把另一只手从Barnes的衣摆下探进去，像一条觅食中的蛇不断深入，在黑暗中摸索着，感受炙热而光滑的肌肤。  
“哎你这家伙还得寸进尺了是吧。”  
Barnes咬牙切齿想要反攻，却在游蛇探索到殷红果实的一刻呻吟出声。  
“啊......”  
Steve的手指挑逗似的拨弄着果实，感受到它逐渐变硬，还恶趣味地捏了一下，引得Barnes怒目而视。  
“你.....喂....怎么突然脱我衣服，喂，别扒我裤子！”  
Steve把Barnes的上衣褪到手臂处缠上一圈，让他双手无法自由动弹，随后又把睡裤和内裤一把脱得什么也不剩，露出完整的完美的躯体。Barnes试图甩掉束缚住手的衣服，身体扭动时已经生机勃勃的小兄弟在Steve面前跳来跳去的，Steve忍不住一手抓住了它。  
“你...！”  
Barnes说话已经断片，身体上的反应让他浑身似火烧一般，一边口头抗拒着Steve，可身体又一边很诚实地回答。  
“我不想弄伤你，乖乖的好吗学长？”  
Steve宠溺地看着他的脸，忍不住再次低头长吻一遍，轻咬红唇，舌头随即也深入禁地，Barnes被动的接受，呼吸声急促而染带色欲，在Steve的强势攻击下他有些呼吸不上来，眼眶渐渐变红。见安抚地差不多，Steve拉过他的两条腿掰开，春光大开，依然挺立的小兄弟在草丛中鹤立鸡群，身后更隐蔽的地方也都一览无遗，这个被看光的姿势让Barnes羞耻又别扭，极力想要把腿收回来，却又奈何不够力气。  
“学长是我见过最好看的人，哪里都好看。”  
Steve含笑亲吻Barnes的小腿，从身后拿来一瓶润滑油，往小洞边缘挤了一些。  
“啊，凉....”  
Barnes扭动着抗拒，Steve又往前端抹了一点，一只手上下的撸动，逐渐加快了速度。   
“等一会就不凉了。”  
Steve温柔地回答，手指在洞口周围盘旋试探，扩张了一会后慢慢伸入了一根手指，他让Barnes放松下来，一段时间后又伸入了一根，然后开始慢慢抽插起来。  
“我....感觉好奇怪....”  
Barnes说话都不利索了，他的身体第一次出现这么奇怪的反应，这让他有些害怕。  
“别怕，学长，我在这呢，我想拥抱你，可以吗？”  
Steve没有等回复却已经退出两根手指慢慢把自己的家伙插了进去，缓慢地、艰难地一插到底，Barnes忍不住尖叫出声。无与伦比的奇妙感受让Steve也忍不住叹一口气，他保持这姿势不动，想让Barnes缓和一阵，手轻抚着安慰他，让他不至于抖动地那么厉害。  
“Barnes，我爱你。”  
Steve缓慢抽动起来，一浅一深，极力想让Barnes也体会到达极乐仙境的快感。Barnes望向他的眼神带上情欲，身体不自觉地放松开来，逐渐在酸胀中获得了快感，并不满足于此地扭动身体。  
“Steve....我也...爱你....还有，谢谢你.....在每次我遇到危险的时候都在......”  
Barnes呼吸有些不稳，但还是压抑着呻吟把自己的真心话说了出来，他扬起嘴角，伸过手触碰Steve的手，死死握住再也不愿放手。  
“明明你，才是那个拯救我的人。”  
Steve低头再次吻住心上人已经有些红肿的嘴唇，加快了身下的速度，也加快了心上人呻吟的频率。  
满灌而入，换位再续，激情四射，彻夜未眠。第二日，Barnes在床上足足躺了一整天。

我jio得我还是适合写清水😂  
Sorry来迟了，主要是发不出来.....还有一个星期就开学了，能在开学前完更嘛

Micah


End file.
